Dime que hacer
by aNaiiS. SwanCullen
Summary: Me llamo Bella tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks... esta histora esta basada en Bella una chica q tiene problmas pero cree que la llegada de alguien su vida esta empezando cambiar... Ella debe de enfrentarse con su orgullo para que pueda lucha por el amor.
1. mis problemas

Hoy me puse a pensar sobre la vida, mi vida, espero que no halla sido una mala idea...xD

Creo que esta noche es una de las peores, mientras merendaba me entere que la hermana de la esposa de mi tio (hermano de madre) estaba demasiada grave y k posiblemente ya fallecia!  
Luego decidi dirigirme a mi habitacion y preguntarle a mi mamá sobre la odiosa familia de mi padre: Charlie...noc no entiendo por que esto me afecta mucho, siempre supe que a la familia de Charlie nunca le importe, solo lo resumo= el por que me siento demasiada triste: "Desgraciadamente Charlie prefiere reer en lo que le dicen de mi, en vez de consultarmelo...achhhhhhhhhhhh k kolera k me da"!  
Creo que es mejor uqe me vaya a descanzar, por que tendre un largo dia. Good bye..DiiaRiO!.. SE UE ES IMPOSIBLE DE ENTERDERME PORQU : VIDA= CAOS = ESO ES LA MIA

... me sentia gotada...ya habia culminado de escribir en mi presiado Diario, ahi estaba escrito la mayor parte de mi vida...asi de que lo cuidaba mucho. Mejor ire a dormir.

Era lunes y no queria despertarme, aunque sabia que debia hacerlo, me sentia muy mal y cansada por lo de anoche. Gracias a Dios Charlie no se encontraba por que mi habia viajado y mi madre se retiro temprano a trabajar. Lastimosamente nrecorde lo que mas temi y sabia que se aproximaba, cuando trate de escapar de mis pensamientos y hacer algo rapido, ella ya estaba en mi habitacion..

- Alice, que haces!...xD, Dejame tranquila. – demasiado tarde, ya habia llegado.

- Amiga que te paso, tienes mal aspecto! – se burlaba o me parecia?

- Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor, mejor dejame y deja de dar brinquitos en mi cama.

- Bella dime que pasa?, presiento que es algo malo, confia en mi.! – Acaso cria que me iba a convencer con esa mirada?

- Ok! Es algo que me pone triste y yo se que a ti no te gusta verme triste, verdad? – tenia que salirme con la mia, no iba a permitir uqe me ganara, yo era muy terca y ella tambien, pero no me iba a convencer.

- Exacto, amiga.

- Entonces hasme el GRANDIOSO FAVOR DE DEJAR DE ESTAR INTERROGARME, TUVE UNA MALA NOCHE Y NO QUIERO QUE ESTE DIA TAMBIEN SEA MALO, Y YO TARTO DE NO RECORDARLO, ME GUSTARIA MUCHI DE QUE ME APOYARAS Y DEJARAS DE MOLESTARRRRMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – cuando culmine de hablar me di cuenta que habia levantado mucho mi toino de voz, asi de que espaeraba que la convenciera.

- Wow, Bella, no sabia que tan malo era, lo siento...mejor te ayudare en vestirte, en elegir algo bonito. Tengo una sorpresa para ti... – trataba de animarme y s elo agradecia mucho, pero que se traia entre manos?

- Gracias Ali y disculpa por mi reaccion.

- No te preocupes. A ver veamos que tienes...

Wow, Ali era mi otreo gran problema a parte de mis pobres peronales (familiares). Dios mio!, hasta cuando tenia quye soportar a esta pequiñex de demonio?. Me hubiera encantado que fuera algo ...como Rose, su hermana, la verdad es que Emmet y Alice eran extremadamente persuasivos y eran mis 2 grandes problemas; a pesar de eso eran grandiosa por que siempre buscaban algun modo de animarme. Aunque siendo sincera, me causaba mucha risa al ver a los dois juntos, porque en ellos habia una gran diferencia, Alice era pequeña en cambio Emment era...un gigante Oso! Jajajajaja...

- Lo encontreeeeeeeeeee! Bella lo encontreee! – tenia que ser ella que interrumpiera mis pensamientos?

- Parale Ali! Baja la voz, a ver dime que encontrasteS?

- Jajajajaj la verdad nada! Jajajaj – que, entonces por que estaba feliz? – Pero...jajaja si encontre algo grandiososososoooooooooooooo!

- Esta bien Ali dime que encontrastes, o mejor dicho que me Comprastes!

- Ammmm , jajajaj Mira te traje este explendida ropa, es zuper cool y se que en ti se te vera como una Hermosa y preciosa brujita...jajajajaj

- Ok...como digas – no comprendia por que ella siempre me convencia en estos aspectos.

- Mientras me vestia mi cabeza avanza en mil por hora, me preguntaba que es lo que hacia Ali para convencerme... En ella habia algo tan especial...

- Wow...Bella quedaste preciuosa...ahora el ultimo toque! – sabia a que se referia y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Aninguna costa.

- Nop...noooooooooop. lo siento, no puedes – al verla observe que en su rostro tenia una pequeña tristeza, pero = no iba a permitir que me hiciera u peinado – no no no me pongas ese rostro es que ya es demasiado tarde para irnos al instituto; mejor dejalo para mañana. Que dices?

- Tienes razon mejor avanzemos... – nos dirigiamos piso a bajo cuando casi tropiezo..

Oh nop Bella trata de no caerte y no malograr tu look, por que hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti!


	2. Sorpresa?

**Sorpresa? **Que se traia entre manos? Que es lo que planeaba?. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento nos esperaba Rose, Emmet, Jasper.

- Ola Bells, buen dia verdad? – lo dijo o me parecio que Emmet se estaba burlando, por que la verdad lo dijo sarcasticamente.

- Oh, Bella, en serio te ves...te ves...- en el rostro de rose se veia tan entusismada..

- Riete Rose, y si vas a decir algo dilo...porque la verdad Bella como que se esta desesperando – la verdad ni tuve tiempo de fijarme en el espejo para ver de como me veia, y eso no me importo solo me intereso e que me sintiera comoda con lo que llevaba.

- Oh no no Bella, es que la verdad te ves fantastica jejeje

– reacciono un poco asustada me supongo que debio de ser por la cara que habre puesto o algo!

- Gracias Jazz... esto es obra de Ali!

- Maravilloso trabajo, que opinan queridos hermanos.. jajaj yo fui quien arreglo a esta belleza. – Ali se vei tan emocionada que preferi que siguiera con esos saltitos que me estresaban.

Creo que solo pasaron 3 segundos que volvi a escuchar a Ali emocionada.

- Oh Rose, Em, Jazz; ya llega

- ¿quien llega? Alguien puede explicarme algo? – no entendia nada y me estaba preocupando.

- Oi algun ruido, al solo oir un auto que se acercaba me gire, era un volvo, no sabia quien era pero me imaginaba que era de esa persona de quien esperaban. Yo conocia a todos los Cullen, quien era?

Se aparco justo a mi lado, se veia que era apuesto porque traia la luna abajo,

- Oh, llegaste hermano mio, que fellicidad – perdon? Escuche que dijo hermano?, no sabia que tenian un hermano qu yo no conocia?

- Ok Alice, tranquilizate... lo vas a poner nervioso – respondio Rose.

Kien era?, no podia creer quer yo no lo conociera y en espaecial si era un hemano de mis mejores amigos; lo mas raro es que yo conocia a los Cullen Casi ya 2 años pero ...pero a el no!  
Dio una magnifica salidade su volvo, se vei tan, tan apuesto!

- Buenos dias querida familia – su voz sonaba tan afinada...

- Ola Ed –saludaron al unisonomo – Como estas?, wow! Milagro, como vas? Que nos cuentas?- empezaron las preguntas...solo me preguntaba de que en que momento iban a acabar de hablar.

- Trate de escabullirme de ellos, cuando crei que logre salir sent que alguien me sostuve de mi brazo para no continuar...q? queria gritar no habia logrado escapar..xD

- Ola, tu debes de ser la famosa Isabella – OMG, que lindo, x 1ª vez me gusto de que me llamaran asi. –Disculpa me estas escuchando?

- Oh..si, si, disculpa me sorprendiste. Solo eso – el se rio, me supongo que debio de ser porque me sonroje y tambien por mi tono de voz.

- Am, maravilloso, es un honor conocerte

- Igual digo – me sentia desconsertada de que ...el me estee hablando

- Me llamo Edward Cullen – me hablaba mientras me extendia la mano.

- Y yo me llamo... – justo cuando me iba a presentar fui interrumpida por un idiota.

- Isabella Swan , amiga y que tal tus vacaciones, con animos de entar a la prepa?

- Ola mike Newton, yo estoy perfectamente

- Si ya lo veo, me voy, nos vemos en clases amiguita- ese era tan pero tan...ash, no se ni como describirlo! Por un momento pense que no se iba a ir!

- Este, veo que ya te presentaron – me lo dijo con una risita media torcida y me fasinaba.

- O Si, eso creo

- Ya ya, parenle chicos, muy emocionante se hizo todo esto, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a clases antes de que lleguemos tarde – me parecio intrometida por lo que hizo Emmet, pero tenia razon.

Si ya era hora...tengo que dirigirme a clases, aunque por mi me quedaba parada como idiota mirando su belleza! Puaj = paresco tonta, boba hablando asi!


	3. Lo tengo en mi clase

En clase de fisica me parecio super aburrida, aunque al resto de chicas no, por que no dejaban de hablar del "nuevo chico". Angela, Jessica no paraban de hablar de el, lo peor es que se inventaban nonbres que supuestamente debia llamarse, eso me causaba mucha risa porque no acertaban! Yo solo rogaba con tenerlo en una clase (almenos una)...Gracias a Dios escucho mis suplicas y se me cumplio lo que queria, justo que entro a la clase de Literatura lo encontre sentado ahi, que? xD = yo solo pedi tenermo en mi clase y no en mi sitio, buena en la misma carpeta que yo suelo sentarme!

Buenos Dias Srta. Swan

Buenos Dias prof. Anderson.

Srta. Por favor dirigese a sentarse con el Sr. Edward Cullen – wow que? Sentarme con el? Mi idea era cambiarme de lugar.

No tuve otra opcion y me dirige a sentarme al lado de el, me sentia nerviosa, no entendia porque...pero ahi al escucharlo al hablarme, uf solo queria contemplarlo a el y no a la clase, pero no, porque sino iba a parecer una pervertida y eso si que no!

Ola Isabella, que tal en tu primera clase?

Oh. Muy bien gracias.

Eso espero... –me volvio a brindar esa risita que mas me gustaba

Oh si, y a ti que tal te fue! – lo mas curioso que me parecio fue que el me miraba de una manera que...nose como explicarlo.

Oh muy bien, y gracias por tu pregunta

Wow, no es por nada pero no puedo creer que tengamos la misma clase.

Srta. Swqan y Sr. Cullen, me harian el favor de dejart de charlar?. Si no se han dado cuenta la clase ya comenzo y ustedes hasta ahora no dejan de hablar. Miren a su alrededor el alboroto que estan causando. – wow estaba enojado! – Asi de que sino se callan lo voy a sentir mucho y tendre que dirigirles a la direccion.

Disculpe sr. Pero creo que no es para tanto. –tenia que ponerle un altoi, no tenia motivos como para exagerar.

O Bella tiene razon profe.

Sr. Mike, no creo que a usted tambien le complasca acompañar a la Srta Swan, verdad?

Oh disculpe... – que? Por eso dije que Mike era un idiota...

Ok. Continuemos.

El y yo intercambiamos miradas y lo unico que hicimos fue sonreir. Maravillos! Ash que colera. El primer dia de clases ya tengo una llamada de atencion! Que? Que digo, llamda de atencion no, sino una amenaza de parte del prof. Y si todo por que, por charlar en mitad de clases con ese chico nuevo. Podia alcanzar murmullos de los alumnos referente a nosotros. Por fin termino esta clase.

Mientras me dirigia a la clase de Matematicas, Escuche a Edward hablandome detras, no se como fue mi reaccion, eso si eso le divirtio mucho.

Espera Isabella, solo queria preguntartemsi quisieras venir a mi casa hoy.

Oh, claro...y gracias por la invitacion. Disculpa mucho por lo que te dire, tu hermana Alice te gano en invitarme.

Oh, esa pequinex, lo hizo por mi! – parecia ..parecia desepcionadoi? O eso creia?

Esteee. Si exacto. Luego hablamos tengo clases. – no quize retirarme. Yo no lo hie pero el si.

No es por nada , matematicas es el curso que detesto y no me gusta para nada... esta vez no entendia nada, ni tome atencion a la clase... mi mente solo pensaba en el. Mi cabeza empezo a dolerme y nose por que fue, tenia dos opciones: uno de ellos es por tratar de desarrollar un ejercio o puede ser po mucho pensar en Edward.

Felizmente La prof. Se percato de mi mhines y me pidio de que me retira por que no estab muy bien concentrada en clase, ah mientras permanecia a fuera que diera una vueltesita por topico, para que me den algo y asi se me quitara este aspecto... Si sorprendente Otra vez, me votaron del aula todo por culpa de ese lunatico, que vive en mi mente.

Yo ya rogaba por esto, era hora de almuerzo, y tenia mucha hambre, se suponia que me sentaria en la mesa de los Cullen ( es ahi donde siempre suelo sentarme), esta vez tuve que cambiar de planes porque al lado de la mesa de ellos estaba mi mejor amigo! Y a el no lo iba dejar solo asi que cambie de rumbo y me fui hacie el; Ali se percato que no me dirigia a ellos y me asintio con la cabeza para que continuara. Eso es lo que mas me gusta de esta familia.

Ola Amiga... OMG. A los tiempos!. Permite darte un abrazo

Oh gracias, Jake, te extrañe mucho...y que tal tu viaje. – se que mi voz sono emocionada pero no podia evitarlo!

Si si, mi princesita lokita, ya me ves aqui. Estoy aui contigo. jajajaPor favor sientate a compañarme en el admuerzo.

Claro claro. "mi hombre lobo" jajaja – yo solia llamarlo asi desde uf, desde que eramos pequeños.

Asi transcurrio el dia...llegue agota a la casa de Ali; Esme, su mamá, se dio cuenta de mi cansancio y me invito a pasar a descanzar a algunas de las habitaciones, yo preferi dirigirme a la sala de musica. Me dirigi hacia alla, cuando crei que ya estba quedandome dormida senti que entraron, no me fije quien era, pero ya me imaginaba que era ella.

Ahora que? Ali, en que te puedo ayudar? – dije media dormiday tratando de no abrir mis ojos.

No es nada solo es que ya es tarde...que opinas si descanzas y luego salimos a comer.

Grandioso! Gracias - Ali me dejo descanzar un poko y luego me llevo a jalones.


	4. No puedo dormir  mi pero noche

Cenamos algo sencillo... Despues de un momento de diverision de dialogo, risas... me llevaron a mi casa; mamá ya estaba ahi,  
aunque ella ya se imaginaba que estaba con los Cullen quize explicarle, almenos.

- Hola mamá, disculpa por la...- me interrumpio cuando iniciaba a explicarle.

- No te preocupes Bella...creo que sera mejor que vayas a descanzar, te noto agotada. O deseas platicar.

- Oh no... mejor me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana ma! – le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire.

Mamá tenia razon, estaba agotada. Me di un duxaso para relajarme, me puse mi "pijama" y me acoste... Me sentia muy rara en la cama,  
se podria decir que estba incomoda. Antes de dormir, preferi escuchar musica de Paramore y a la vez escibir en mi diario...Por lo menos  
habran pasado 2 horas y no tenia ni una pisca de sueño; escuche a mamá dirigirse a su habitacion a la maquina, a los tiempos lo hacia,  
estube a chateando y viendo videos. Ya eran las 11.35... crei que mejor apagaría la maquina, no encontraba nada de bueno y me estaba aburriendo. Volví a abrir mi diario y me percate que se me habia olvidado agregar algunas cositas, asi que como no podia consolar el sueño empeze a escribir:

Aqui en este cuadernillo estaba escirto toda mi vida, yo soy muy intima en mis cosas soy muy prudente, mayormente no expreso mis  
sentimiento, si lo hago pero con acciones, es por eso que en este libro de mi vida, esta lo mas intimo...Empeze a llenarlo con datos  
que se me habian olvidado. Hoy supe un poco mas sobre el famoso Edward, o almenos lo necesario...

*** Tenia 17 años.**

*** Era alto, habia algo en el que me intimidaba...puaj. que ridicula debo sonar.**

*** Su mirada era perfecta, ni que hablar de su voz, era...wow. jajajja. Paresco boba y lo se ...**

*** Tambien era muy caballeroso. En si tenia todo lo que una chica quisiera obtener o encontrar de un hombre...**

Crei que ya tenia sueño, asi que cerre mi Vida (diario) y lo enllave. Me acoste creyendo que me iba a dormir...pero me equivoque.  
por mas que trate de consolar el sueño = nada!  
Apage mi lampara para asi poder dormir...me encontraba mirando el techo, pensando en él... ya eran las 12.10 y nada, no me dormia...  
Sentia que me dolia todo mi cuerpo hechada, asi que me sente y me senti mejor, cuando levante la mirada vi a EdawarD parado justo  
alfrente mio =Z observandome...lo mas rapido que pude encendi mi lampara pero nada...Si que estaba recontra super archi mal. XD  
imaginarme que me miraba, si que estaba loca!

Volvi a acostarme pero nada...me daba vueltas en la cama, pero nada...asi que llame a Jake..jejeje, si no me equivoco estaba que  
descanzaba...

- Ola? Jake , eres tu?

- Si quien habla? – sonaba dormilon

- Soy Bells!...estas durmiendo?

- Oh eres tu! Si si lo estaba hace unos intantes...en que te puedo ayudar... – se escuchaba mas despierdo jejeje

- Jajaj en serio disculapa por despertar solo es que yo no puedo dormir, por eso te llamaba.

- Estas loca Bella son mas de la medianoche y me dices que quieres hablar conmigo? Wow... si que se te safo un tornillo!

- Por favor...no me digas eso...comprende nose que tengo ni que me pasa...solo es que no puedo dormir.

- Ok...llamame dentro de media hora voy a lavarme la cara...

- Tanto?..

- Bella...

- Ok ok ...te llamo

Wow tenia razon yo si que estaba loca, en llamarlo a estas horas! Tenia que hacer algo... ya eran la 1.10.. asi que lo volvi a llamar,  
aunque se me paso el tiempo... pero lo hize.

- Bueno? Aqui habla Jacob Black...me gustaria saber quien es la persona que se le ocurre despertarme a estas horas?

- Estas enfadado?

- Si lo estoy...y tengo sueño, deseo dormir, quien es?

- Soy yo...Isabella

- Isabella? Yo no conosco a ninguna Isabella...numero equivocado y dejenme dormir. Ok

- Este Jake soy...soy tu amiga..

- No tengo amigas...

- Bueno? – se habia dormido?

- Jakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – habia levantado la voz-

- O si quien es...que pasa...en donde estas..

- Aqui en el telefono..y soy Bella!

- Oh eres tu! Y por que gritaste?

- Te llame y estabas medio dormilon..y me dijiste que no tenias ninguna amiga Isabella! Jump

- Jajaj xD Bells... disculpame... A ver dime que puedo hacer por ti a estas horas...

- No se, que dices tu!

- Bells mejor duermete, coloca musica y duerme...

- Que clase de amigo tengo?

- Lo siento... esperame voy al baño

- Que? No me digas que quieres que te vuelva a llamar, para que te"laves el rostr"...porque no lo pienso hacer...

- Jajaja , no solo espera, voy al baño... – creo que pasaron 10 min. Cuando volvio a contestar.

- Bueno? Bells sigues ahi?

- Oiie tanto te demoraste en el baño?

- Es que papá se habia asustado...estaba que gritaba por eso, casi me mata con un palo

- Jajajaja y por que o que?

- Penso que era un ladron... ya entiendes como es el!

- Jajaja si ..ya veo...

- Amiga, dime algo!

- Que?

- Porque meor no llamas a Alice? Creo que con ella si puedesd hablar algo interesante... ya van hacer las 2 de la madrugada...

- Gracias...en serio es que noce hablar con Ali...noce

- Hay! Que quieres que te diga.! Que te cante?

- Si eso..

- Estas loca..no y mejor duerme. Escucha musica en tu IPOd...

- Esta bien...Bye y gracias...ah ojala tu si piedas dormir!

- Ok! Duerme...Bye

- Bye!

No podia creer que mi mejor amigo se haya estado aburriendo de mi...Aunque hay que ser concientes que es tarde!..  
Mejor llame a Ali!

- Bueno, Casa de la familia Cullen! Con quien tengo el gusto – no podia creer era Edward...

- Esteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- Isabella? Eres tu?...se que es alguien de los Swans..

- No me digas asi...dime solo Bella! no me gusaque me diga asi!

- Si si eres tu!, en que te podemos ayudar?

- Esta Ali? - ¿?

- Ehhhh, esta que descanza

- Hay no!

- Veo que no soy el unico que no puedo dormir...Jazz no somos los unicos – se escucho una voz femenina que dijo – Porque Ed, yo tampoco puedo, quien mas no puede dormir? – era Rose quien hablaba y Ed. La respondio – Es Bella!

- Que pasa? Tampoco pueden dormir?

- Si, creo que la comida nos choco!

- A, eso me alegra

- De nuestro dolor?

- No, de que no sea la unica...Ah

- Creo que Jazz esta dormiendo...

- Que rapido...he tratado de acostarme y nada...

- Edward mejor toca – Rose le hablaba – Callate Rose...

- Que toques , que tocas?

- Jajajaja... toco el Piano! Rose esta desesperada en que quiere dormir y ella dice que mi musica le da sueño, es por eso quiere que toque...jajajaj

- Jajajaja...almenos trata, toca por favor. Para ver si es que alcanzo a dormir...- Empezo a tocar... y si que era lo maximo, ya queria salir corriendo de mi habitacion e irme a verlo tocar... no podia creer eran las 3.55 Y no me dormia, dejo de tocar y hablo por telefono.

- Bells sigues ahi? O ya te dormiste al igual que Rose!

- NO siguo despierta, me gusto mucho como tocaste...

- Gracias. Es mejor que descamzes y mas tarde nos vemos en el instituto-

- Si tienes razon...Descanza tu tambien...Yo tratare!

- Ok y gracias

- Gracias? Por que, No te entiendo Edward?

- Gracias por no dormirte...jajaja Bye

- Ok

Sono muy chistoso que me diera las gracias por no dormime! Jajajaj

Ya era que me acostara ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera... y yo no quisiera estar durmiendome en clases.


	5. Un dia de cambio

**este chicas lo siento, en losotros capitulos son de Bella. ok ... este tambien lo siento si el inicio es aburrido! poco a poco... ya e va a poner mas interesante!**

**Alice POV.**

No podia creerlo, pero estaba muy segura de que a Bells le gustaba mi hermano y el a ella. Zuper, genial... De solo imagfinarmelo me emocionaba, con solo pensar que mi mejor amiga llegara hacer mi cuñix...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh: Eso me ponia muy feliz asi que decidi usar una estrategia para que el loco de mi hermano se interesara mas en ella...Me puse como loca buscando el mejor vestido que tenia, dias antes de que llegara mi hermano me fui de compras y compre muchas a mi amiga Bells, rebusque en todo y nada encontre, crei que era hora de darme por vencida y al fin lo encontreeee, era perfecto para ella asi que lo guarde y aliste algunas cosas para realizarle un peinado. Estaba segura que a ella no le gustaba nada de estas cosas que yo lo hacia, tambien sabia que me iba a poner pretesto para no peinar como en la ocacion que llego mi hermano, esta vez no iba a fallar iba a llegar temprano. Ya eran las 5.40 lo iba a sentir mucho y me encamine a la casa de Bells!

Habia llegado, alfin... estaba muy anciosa de verla... Cuando llegue su madre estaba de salida y me hizo entrar, lo primero que hize fue irme directo a la habitacion de mi futura cuñix.. y tenia que demostrarle que no soy tan cruel ni mala para los cambios de belleza.

-Prindess Durmiente. Es hora de levantarse – wow nop soportaba todo lo que sentia...

-XD. Ali, no, dejame dormir. No te das cuenta que es temprano..Falta mas de 1 hora para irnos...

-Avanza debes de estar muy bella hoy. Y solo dejalo en mis manos. Por favor Bell que te paso? Te veo muy soñosienta – se vei muy mal, parecia que no habia dormido toda la noche? Igual, no creo que se haya amanecido sin pegar un ojo, aunque eso es lo que parecia – Vamos... arribaaaaaaaaa!

- Ok. Sabes, no pude dormir anoche, y no es por mentirte pero creo que solo he dormido 2 horas, quisiera descanzar un poquitin.

- Ok Bells, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Transcurrio casi como1 hora y ella ya estaba lista, era toda una barbie y todo eso se debia a mi genialidad en todo esto.

- Gracias Ali, me gusta mucho este estilo,.

- Lo se, es solo un peinado sencillo y te ves preciosa. – lo que no comprendia era porque no se hechaba un vistazo.

- Ok. Wow, me siento comoda.

- No te piensas mirar?

- Ehh, noi porque puede que me desanime y me quite toido lo que tengo puesto.

- Oh no no. Esta bien entonces.

Me sentia orgullosa de mi misma de mi trabajo y esfuerzo. Bueno no me quejo me resulto un poco dificil convencerla a que le hiciera todo esto, pero lo logre.

Nos dirigimos al instituto y nos encontramos con los chicos: Rose y Emmet. Jazz todavia no llegaba, era un hecho que venia con su cuñadito...jajja

- Ola chicas, que guapa hoy estas Bella – me parecio o algo tenia entre manos Emmet? Y eso no lo iba a permitir, porque mi esfuerzo no iba hacer en vano..

- Gracias Em. Hola Rose – saludaba Bella, aunque no tan entusiasmada.

- Hola Bells, me gusta tu cambio.

- jajajaj ... Gracias esto se lo debo a Ali, ella fue la que hizo todo esto...- tenia de mercido que me mencionara porque esto se debia a mi! Era justo.

**Emmet-POV**

Wow, Bells se veia genial con ese... ese estilo que tenia.

Ayer me percate que Ed. Y Bells se mirabn de una forma tan... jajaja. Imaginarme verlos juntos me causaba risa. Asi como Ali puso su granito de arena, ahora me tocaba a mi, claro que tenia que estar incluido en todos sus planes. Hoy sea como sea Isabella Swan sabra algo nuevo de Edward Cullen. Jajajaja

- Ola chicas, que guapa hoy estas Bella- quize sonar sarcasticamente, no me burlaba de su look, sino de que iba a ruinar su plan de mi cuñadita. No tome importancia a lo que hablaban las chicas, yo estaba mas sumergido en todo lo que tenia que hacer y hablar. ... Sino fuera por Rose no me hbiera percatado que las chicas no estaban y se habian marchado, pero claro la mejor idea de mi noviecita era golpenadome en mi cabeza.

- Emmet Hale, raccion, hasme caso...Cabeza hueca te estoy hablando.

- Ok cariño, pero como se te ocurre sacarme de mis pensamientos.

- jajaj que dices? pensando tu?... deja de ridiculeses y avanzemos. – claro se estaba burlando.

**Edward****-POV**

Al llegar al instituto pude ver a mi hermana Ali acompañada, no pude apreciar quien era, por que estaba de espladas y estabn entrando a clases. Esa chica se veia muy guapa parecia que la conocia, pero lo dudaba.

Las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar y no llegue a tiempo de fijarme de quien era esa chica. No me iba a dar por vencido y la tenia que encontrar. ...

Ya habia transcurrido mucho tiempo y no sabia nada de esa dama... Asi quye me dirigi a la sala comedor almenos ahi debia de encontrarla... Si y ahi estaba, que? Ella estaba con mi familia? Creo que me lo estaba imaginando . Era ella me acerque y no me pude contener expresarle lo linda que estaba.

-Oh Isabella, que hermosa estas hoy?

- Gracias, creo que tu hermano logro todo esto. – me hbiera encantado que Bella hubiese mencionado mi nombre decirme Edward...que tonterias hablaba.

- En serio te ves muy linda, y no me lo tomes como un alago sino ...esteee, soy sincero con lo que veo.

- Ehh ok. Wow. Ok Edward

Asu Dios mio me senti en las nuves escuchar mi nombre provenir de esos calidos labios, no podia soportar queria aventarme a ella y besarla. Tenia que ser fuerte con todo esto y soportar mas todo esta ansia que tenia por ella.

_**Chicas.. ya tngo todos los capitulos en manoescrito, solo me falta plasmarla a la compu...ya veran los capitulos mas delante son cn mas sspenso y eocionante...ahi e van a poder sumergir muy dentro de la historia...**_


	6. Mala pasada

Bella POV.

No me esperaba que el me dijera que estaba hermosa. Solo espero que mi reacción no haya sido boba.  
Emmet me dejo pensando durante mucho tiempo, no se que podría traerse entre manos, pero me pude percatar que este oso tramaba algo, asi que estaría atenta a sus comentarios…

-Oh si! Ed. Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo te escuche decir las mismas palabras que le has dicho a Bella hace unos instantes? Pues creo que te …

- Callate Emmeth, no continues por que te arrepentiras si dices algo mas. – La voz de esward me sorprendió, no pensé que reaccionaria asi a alguna broma mas de Emmet.

-Em. Cierra el pico por que se entera de esto Esme te apuesto que te mata. – Rose se veía un poco enfada y eso también me sorprendió, no entendía a que quería llegar con todo esto . 

-Tranquila Rose…Uf que mal con ustedes, tengo todo el derecho a hablar, y sabes Rose no creo que tu te atrevas a decir una palabra de esto a Esme.  
Bueno continuando… en que me quede..-según el trataba de pensar pero estab segura que estaba finjiendo- Oh si ya lo recuerdo, Ay mi querido hermano Ed., pobre de ti tan solo por decirle a una "mujer" que esta Hermoso, bella, guapa y que serias capas hasta de comertela terminaste hasta las patas, recuerdas con quien?. – crei que emmet dejaría que Edward dijera algo pero no, por que continuo hablando- A claro terminaste con una…

-PERRA! ZORRA!, lo siento emmet pero no pude contenerme, esa maldita me retuerce mi estomgo. La verdad No se que le viste Edward a esa Perra de Tanya… - No me esperaba que esta conversación fuera tan grave pues Alice reaccione pésimo y no entiendo porque ellos están hablando todo esto delante de mi, si supieran cuanto me duele al imaginarme a Ed. Con esa mujer.

- Mi amor Alice, por que mejor no te tranquilizas y te callas. – Jazz trataba de tranquilizarla ya que Alice parecía poseída y eso me daba miedo.

- ¿Qué cosa Jazz? ¿Que me calle? – estaba enfada pero los ojitos de gatito que puso Jazz hizo que ella cambiara- Lo siento Jazz tienes razón – se acerco a el y lo beso.

-A ver párenle con esta escenita, no se adonde quieren llegar, Pero Emmet por favor podrías dejar atrás el pasado ¿acaso no sabes que eso me atormenta? – era hora que Eddie hablara, almenos pensé que negaría esas indirectas que sus hermanos le mandaban pero parecía que no…- Yo ya oi suficiente ya me cansaron sus comentarios, ahora yo quiero que me escuchen. Yo vine aquí para olvidar lo qu sucedió y si, ahora me arrepiento de no haberme fijado en que clase de mujer me meti, quiero que me dejen tranquilo, Dime Emmet ¿que ahora me vas a vigilar?, ¿vas a hacerme recordar siempre por lo que pase? Ya basta ya me cansaron, pensé que aquí encontraría tranquilidady pensé que me brindarían su apoyo para salir adelante. Pero me equivoque, hubiese sido mejor que no hubiera venido. – ¿que cosa? Quería gritar ante lo que dijo, a la vez me hizo sentir muy mal no me imaginaba que todo esto fuera gravísimo, pobre de el, ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? ¿Por qué reacciono asi? ¿Qué quería cambiar? ¿Arrepentirse, de que? No comprendi nada, me empeze a interrogar pero nunca salió una sola palabra de mi bocahas ta que no me la espere.

- Chicas, creo que seria dable que esto lo conversaran en su casa. – trate de escabullirme de ese lugar, me sentí incomoda ante esta situación, quería salir corriendo y llorar, no sabia por que quería hacer eso, pero lo sentía.

_espera Bella, creo que seria mejor que te quedaras y terminaras de escuchar todo. – No ya no Emmet eres un imbécil te odio por hacer esto difícil, te odio por hacer sufrir a Edwar, odio a Edward- por hacerme sufrir. – Vamos Bells quedate, solo unos minutos, A ver Ed. ¿Que dices lo termino yo o lo terminas tu? – Por el amor de Dios ¿Emmet no pensaba callarse?

- Emmet por favor creo que seria conveniente que me marchar. – ya no podía contener las lagrimas quería irme

- No entiendo que tiene que ver Isabella en todo esto, ¿Qué quieres que diga, que me arrepiento? Nio te entiendo Emmet, dime que es lo que quieres lograr con esto. – se quedo callado por un momento y eso me molesto.- Esta bien, Pues creo que debi quedarme en donde estaba

- ¿Qué dices Edward? ¿tu estas loco? No te vayas, ya paso aunque no se muy bien lo que sucedió entre Tanya y tu, pero te apoyo hermanito – Alice se acerco a Eddie a abrazarlo parecía que estaba llorando pero no lo sabia- Olvidemos lo que paso.

-Hay Ali querida, ¿pues no te gustaría saber que fue lo que paso? – no se como pero logre escaparme, Sali corriendo de donde estaba y me dirigi al baño.

Me encontraba llorando, me sentía mal me dolia todo esto, pero porque Mierda me pasa esto que es lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo. No podía salir enamorándome de el, claro que no. El era algo prohibido para mi, algo que no podía tener jamás. Escuche que me llamaban pero ignore, trate de tranquilizarme y solo esperaba comportarme normal. Uf tenia que tranquilizarme, si tranquila Bella vamos Tranquila.

- ¡Bella, aquí estas! Te estábamos buscando, que fue lo que paso

-Oh no es nada Ali, me sentí mal, creo que me choco lo que comi!

- ¿Comiste algo? ¿En que momento? ¿no recuerdo haberte visto comer? – me pillo de via de pensar en algo rápido..

_ Oh me refería de lo que comi anoche. Me siento mal.  
- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No gracias por todo Alice, pero refiero irme a casa.

- Ok dejame acompañarte

- Oh no no Ali, asi esta bien. Gracias otra vez. –Sali casi corriendo del baño pero me cruce con Rose, solo la mire y segui mi camino, felizmente que no me impidió que continuara y me dejo pasar normal. A los chicos no lo veía por ninguna parte, se suponía que están en clases. A pasar por el estacionamiento, Me encontré con …. EDWARD! 


	7. Encuentro

Bella POV:

El se encontraba junto a su auto, con la cabeza alzad y parecía que estaba pensando, trate de pasar con cuidado sin hacer ruido, pero me acorde que no había traído mi coche sino que Ali me había traído. Trate de darme media vuelta y regresarme y entrar mejor a clases, pero el se dio cuenta de mi presencia y para rematar me llamo.

- ¡BELLA! – SU voz se escuchaba como asombrada, no me atreví a mirarlo y trate de continuar pero el no me dejo - ¿Qué tienes? ¿te noto rara? - ¿rara? Claro pues por tu maldita culpa. – ¿Te a pasado algo?

- Ehhhhhhhhh – no sabia que responderle tenia mi cabeza agachada, piensa Bella Swan, piensa maldita sea. – No tengo nada, Gracias – termine de voltearme y continúe con mi camino.

-Bella por favor, no me evites… - si no quería pero tenia que hacerlo – Por favor

-No te preocupes Edward, tengo que retirarme será mejor que regrese a clases

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Si se puede saber – parecía curioso

-Me sentía mal y decidí ir a casa, pero me había olvidado que no tenia auto. – me sentí pésima al decir eso, creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarme callada- Mejor regreso

_Espera.. –Edward estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome el brazo, impidiendo que continuara. – déjame llevarte a tu casa, te ves mal.

-Gracias pero mejor regreso – trate de zafarme de su mano, pero no lo logre.

-Vamos note pienso hacer nada, solo te llevare a tu cansa, confía - ¿confía? Eso quería yo confiar en ti desde el principio- ¿que dices?

- Esta bien – no podía negarme, quería estar a su lado pero también quería ir a casa y tenerlo lejos. El me guio hasta la puerta del copiloto y me abrió la puerta para entrar, yo lo obedecí, el se sentó donde debía sentarse junto al volante. No se porque suspire pero lo hice.

- Y ¿ese suspiro? ¿A que se debe?

-No es nada. – es lo único que se me ocurrió. Todo surgió en silencio el ni yo volvimos a decir una palabra mas.

- Llegamos Srta. – me brindo esa sonrisa que me gustaba y yo le respondí.

- Gracias – trate de bajarme pero me lo impidió y me cogió de la mano.

_¿Podemos hablar? – no dije nada me quede callada ante lo que me dijo, me sentía mal y no quería nada. –Vamos Bella, deja de comportarte así.

- ¿Así? ¿y como? – trate de sonar indiferente pero no lo logre.

-Siento mucho por lo que paso hoy día, no quería que te quedaras con mal concepto mio..

-Basta, no te preocupes, no me expliques nada no es necesario, ese es problema tuyo no mio. – trate de sacar mi mano bajo la de el y no hice mucho esfuerzo porque no me retuvo.

_ Esta bien, anda mejor a descansar es necesario, te veo mal. Nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece?- Solo lo mire y me retire. Casi corrí al llegar a la puerta, ya no podía estar un segundo mas a su lado. Al entrar me encontraba tirada en el piso llorando. ¿Porque quería el explicarme lo que sucedió? ¿eso no me importaba? Claro que no, no y no, no me importaba.  
El día transcurrió muy aburrido para mi agrado, Charlie me llamo y no le conteste. Me encontraba en mi habitación tirada en la cama pensando en como hubiese sido mejor que no halla legado nunca ese Idiota. 

No se con exactitud en que me quede dormida, eran las 2 de la mañana, era de madrugada y no tenia sueño, Mire mi celular y encontré 4 llamadas perdidas de Alice, 2 de Rose; 1 de Jazz de Emmet 2 y de Edward que eran recientes encontré 12; me parecía raro que me hallan estado insistiendo. Y si paso algo.

Me levante y empecé a verificar la hora de las llamadas de todo eran de la tarde y algunos de la noche, los de Edward era a partir de las 11 de la noche y eso si era raro. Llame a Ali y parecía dormida por que no le entendía lo que me hablaba, llame a Rose y solo me dio que querían saber algo de mi; nada novedoso nada desastroso, eso me dejo tranquila. Trate de ver una película en mi cuarto pero me parecía aburrido, hasta que me llego un mensaje que decía: _"Quizás estés dormida, solo quería saber como seguías" Atte. Ed._

El que hacia mandándome mensaje a las 3 de la mañana que raro, no podía quedarme con la duda y le conteste: _"Estas equivocado llevo una hora aquí despierta, y si encontré tus llamadas" Atte. Bells_…. A los pocos instantes recibí otro que decía: _"y eso ¿porque? Es demasiado tarde para que sigas despierta, quizás ahora entienda por que no me contestabas, te quedaste dormida"_…. _"Pues si me quede dormida en la tarde y ahora estoy despierta" ….. "No me digas que ahora eres una Vampira, jajajaj" … "tal vez, no me había dado cuenta, creo que debes descansar. Hasta mas Tarde" … "jajaja Srta. Swan ¿acaso no quiere hablar conmigo? No se preocupe por mi. Quería saber como seguías" … "Ya estoy mejor, Muchas Gracias Edward" …. "Ok, os vemos mañana tu también debes descansar" …. " Lo hare. Gracias otra vez"….  
_  
Así pasamos hablando por mensaje hasta que me quede dormida otra vez.  
Al levantarme eran las 8.30, me había quedado dormida, así que preferí no asistí a la escuela, estaba demasiada agotada para estar en clases! Me dedique a limpiar la casa, a arreglar mis cosa y a ponerme a lavar, al terminar con mis deberes me comunique con mi mejor amigo

_Bueno, Aquí habla el mas guapo del mundo ¿y allá?  
-jajajaja no lo se…. Hola Jake, soy Bella  
-Como que no sabes srta. Debe usted contestarme que es la mujer mas bella.  
-jajaja por Dios Jake, me haces reir y sonrojar  
-Jajaj me alegro que eso logre contigo jajajaj, y eso , a que se debe tu llamada.  
- Hoy no he ido a la escuela porque estaba un poco delicada, ¿puedes venir mas tarde a verme?  
-Ok ahí estaré. Te me cuidas mi linda Bella.  
-jajaj Bye

Este si que era un loco de verdad… me di un duchazo y me puse la ropa mas cómoda que tenia pero también muy abrigadora. 


End file.
